


Horribly Domestic and Terribly Unconcerning

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, John in Denial, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: Sometimes it's all too much for John and for reasons he can't explain, he needs to get out. Molly understands.





	Horribly Domestic and Terribly Unconcerning

I feel I almost shattered today. Worse: every possible explanation sounds too selfish or too awful to verbalise.

An unfortunate experiment resulted in faint burn marks on the kitchen ceiling, Sherlock offhandedly asking me to buy several more packets of extra large rubber gloves, and my leaving a note on the toaster – after he had retreated to the lounge – inscribed with the words _permanently out of use_. It was more for him than myself.

Intelligent as he is, the man tends to forget these things sometimes.

Once I’d ascertained he was unharmed, it was all horribly domestic and terribly unconcerning. And it struck me that I cannot fathom a world without this man and his daily chaos spray-painting the walls of the rest of my life.

His eyes closed, body unfurled like a fallen angel or a distressed damsel; I stared at him until I couldn’t breathe. Then I fled.

Molly was startled and confused by my presence, as any person in their right mind ought to be. She looked almost sorry when she realised, like an unwitting intruder.

“It’s love, isn’t it?”

I stumbled over my loose-shoelace words in a determined denial: after losing him once, this couldn’t happen again.

She smiled a soft, fragile little thing and god, I hope someday someone loves her in the way she deserves.


End file.
